Shattered Dreams
by Takamahara
Summary: It was strange seeing the lands that haunted my dreams and were explained by the voices in my head. Most would have thought I was insane if I mentioned their presence and how they taught me more than my waking life did. Personally, I think it's bloody insane that I'm stuck in a very 'Youthful' (damn you Guy) newborn body. Having to 'grow up' again is the least of my concerns. AU.


A Dreamer Stirs...

Warning: T-M Rating for future gore, constant swearing (Jashin, Hidan, and Mia with her 'other selves'), violence, potential OOCness (It's AU anyway), poor attempts at battle and romance scenes. This entire story is being redone and is completely AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing canon of Naruto, Hellsing, Gugure! Kokkuri-san (look up the Kokkuri-san and Tanuki characters from that show for two certain character's similar appearance), or the real life Masashi Kishimoto. I own all OC's, the additional plot and revamp, abilities (old world and jutsu), and history.

There are few things in my life that remain absolute and consistent. The evolving dreams that accompanied my growing number of voices was the main one. Some of my companions only visited rarely while the rest stayed with me as mentors, guardians, and secret keepers. At first they were mere whispers and images, forever moving in and out of focus, but over time I could tell who was present. Scents of an oceanside bonfire signaled the arrival and departure of Itachi-kun while the world slowed down (or I sped up) and came into focus better when Shukaku-nii came over to play.

Naturally, nothing can be so perfect or understanding. Jashin, the so-called god (who is oddly thankful to me and finds ways to amuse us), when he comes by, reveals illnesses, injuries, and best ways to inflict suffering in living things but prevents and even reverses any and all healing and medication. I found a workaround by harnessing my own rejection of impurities instead of just relying on my swift (un)natural healing ability. Sasori-kun, Nagato-san, and Kurama-nii actively took part in this process and I found out something rather messed up in one of Sasori-kun's tests. Poison, paralysis inducing items, and several deadly plants actually boosted my senses or restored an impaired area to brand new.

I'm getting carried away again. It's hard to even point out where canon, their reality, and my own begin and end when I question my own sense of being. Though no one else will understand how much they all mean to me, nor will their existence even be explained to the public, I find it best to explain their presence to myself the week leading to my birthday. Especially the ones that are multiples of three. If only to reacquaint myself with them. To truly know their impact one must observe my family.

Elizabeth Appleshield, my mother, is the heiress of a well known American family that became rich thanks to medical and scientific advances in the last fifty years. My father on the other hand descended from the prestigious and noble house of Tolbert, one of the most ruthless and cunning clans still remaining though few even know of them at all. Two years into the arranged marriage my mother gave birth to a healthy baby boy by the name of Joshua...my older brother by nine years.

The doctor's told her never to have children again since the procedure damaged her already frail body. Elizabeth seemed to accept that fact for many years until her old childhood friend Amalia Ryuuzaki moved in. The two friends had an intense love for all things paranormal and strange so it wasn't odd to see them using tarot cards or Elizabeth helping with investigating ruins and supernatural sites. On the last day of the year, the two of them went to get their fortunes told for insights to the new year.

For Amalia it was rather generic: "You will be burdened due to securing ones self awareness."

Mother's was very different, or so I'm told. "Beneath the blooming moon's glow, a cry erases the distinction of lines, as the world is dyed scarlet by an endless war. Waters rise to sweep the tainted ones to its bottomless abyss as the earth splits and fires kissed by the breath of the recently departed devour the land. Nature reclaims what is hers over the years only for the hubris of man to contaminate the elder spirits and break all trust with their older kin. One hundred thousand years of endless strife are stalled by a cry that shook the highest heavens and the depth less hells. As the blooming moon rises it's namesake shall distort reality to be closer to the voices lurking beyond Yomotsu Hirasaka."

When Amalia told me of this warning, I couldn't help but tell her to cut down her alcohol intake. In any case, Elizabeth gave birth to me over 10 months later though died shortly after bestowing a name upon the odd child.

Mia means my/mine and even rebellion. Obviously she never knew what Tolbert meant or she would have chosen another name. Being a 'messenger of destruction' is foreboding enough thank you very much.

My father and brother ignored my existence as often as they could from the very beginning. Amalia was the one who taught me how to walk and talk and raised me for the most part. Xavier finally demanded that I would grace his presence for the first time on the third anniversary of his wife's death.

He was in his private study when I was dragged in there by my smirking brother. Brown eyes the color of fresh dirt glanced at me in distaste and rage so potent I clutched the worn teddy bear to my chest in a weak attempt to hide myself.

Deep within me I felt two voices rise above the rapid beating of my heart when brother restrained me with an iron grip. Both of them were raging against the advancing monster who stalked over to me and for once I knew absolute terror. For years after that night the phantom caresses of his spiked knuckles and curved knife haunted my waking hours. Sometime during the experience I passed out and met them in the abyss.

Shukaku desired my kin's blood, even the branch houses and other relatives, to stain the mansion top to bottom. The bastard's touch was the final straw for the guy apparently. A slight drunken slur marred his murderous words but calmed me somewhat. He resembled one of those monks I saw with Amalia but was far more vindictive and demonic. Especially his mildly bloodstained tail.

Kurama wanted me to be free from this painful place and gladly promised to aide the tanuki which surprised him immensely. He carried this superior or noble presence, the extravagant kimono and dark gray haori only improving this. Nine magnificent tails moved around in hypnotizing circles while his orange animal ears on his head twitched as if hearing something we couldn't.

Mouth dry, I addressed these oddly familiar creatures. "I, Mia Tolbert, will let you do this as long as no one knows I am connected and Amalia Ryuuzaki remains at my side. I care not for these degenerates or their illbegotted loot."

Their grins, so proud and amused, was the last thing I personally experienced for nearly a week. During that time I had my first dream. I traveled the hidden paths of old woods and climbed mountains unseen by the warring people and the peaceful villages.

Over the next three years I became the heir of the Tolbert Organization who did both illegal and legal activities when the unexpected demise of over 90% of the main council members and their houses was accounted for. Kurama and Shukaku formally introduced themselves and quickly slid into protective older brother status while teaching me what they knew (which is really messed up) of the before times.

Or, "The years that preceded the royally fucked up Kaguya bitch." As Shukaku and one of the newer voices, Jashin (nicknamed Naru) call it. Unlike Shukaku-nii and Kurama-nii I couldn't see any of the other voices in my head.

Aside from the generally malicious, cruel, and sadistic Jashin (who is actually rather nice to me) two others arrived. Kurama-nii is not a happy camper at them. Given what I saw on the sidelines of one of them I kind of understand his animosity.

Madara Uchiha, Madara-senpai or Madara-kun as I like to think of him, appeared on a breeze carrying the scent of fire and ash, scarlet eyes so alike to the faint memories involving a mirror stared into my sky blue ones with curiosity. His ever observing eyes were the only visible sign of his presence.

At first we rarely spoke since I was learning battle, biology, and basic religions in their, ours Jashin constantly insists, from the evil god himself when I mediated and was too busy learning the ins and outs of criminal networks when I was awake. In fact it was Madara himself that started our relationship.

One of the first things I learned from my brothers was manipulation of the abyss, the original nothingness based domain, that mediations sent me too. Each voice had it's own territory if you will. Kurama had an ancient and powerful tree he sat beneath, Shukaku loved his swirling sand dunes, and Jashin occupied a lovely shrine next to a strange cavern. While there are common areas, everyone aside from myself must have permission of the territory's owner to enter.

Madara's was a large clearing that was split in two by a calm river. A large stone bridge connected the halves and he often caught me watching the winding water that had no beginning or end. That evening I sat on the edge of the bridge eating some pocky when all of a sudden he tapped my shoulder startling me enough to fall into the water. The second I escaped the watery hellhole I glared at him with the full strength of one of his clan members.

Unfortunately, the wet cat style I was pulling off only made him chuckle more.

Bastard is really starting to piss me off!

"That's an interesting way to use fire based chakra." Madara muttered as he vanished from the bridge to reappear at my side. He stroked my surprisingly dried clothing with more than a little interest. "I've only known one..." he hestiantly correct himself "two other people who could manipulate the world by their emotions and thoughts."

'Creepy old dude is staring at me too intensely. Wait...why is his eyes spinning. Illusion...Genjutsu?' I snarled. 'Doesn't matter. I have to quickly find a way to stop it.'

I felt more than saw something sealing all the cracks I might have in this 'world' and the pressure of contact lenses that Amalia uses covered my eyes. His eyes flashed a darker red crumbling the feeble barricade. I started to lose consciousness as the effect of the genjutsu started to seep into my being. Madara whispered too names, a wistful longing attached to them as I awoke in reality screaming my bloody head off. All I remember was Ino, Sakura, and Hinata dragging me into some dark corner, the usually sweet girl was the more vocal and aggressive of the three.

The great Madara Uchiha took me under his wing, out of some sentimental reason I believe, and was (and still is) a man who demands perfection. Anything less would incite his wrath. Due to the intensity and wide range of lessons, I noticed benefits and accidents followed Into the waking world. Praise be my quick healing that removed any injuries! Didn't help my ripped and scorched clothing though.

Thanks to Madara-sensei (only when he is in that mode) Tolbert Organization spread across more fields than ever before. One of our main lesson series consisted of genjutsu reversal, my blocking technique, and the theories regarding illusions and how the affect the world and people's perceptions. Naturally, how to subtly or overtly manipulate situations and people to follow one's plans. How to get inside someone's head and under their skin to the target become a forever loving and loyal ally and how to make them tear asunder all bonds except yours.

My real dreams became more fluffy and silly which contrasted the shadow leader and her paper tiger aspect I used in the everyday actions of Tolbert. An idea that Madara thought was best given my current age and modernized world.

I was pleasantly surprised by the sudden exam Madara brought up on my ninth birthday. The mark was one I had been playing with for a few months though was well worn already. The man was an regular church goer (Jashin bitched about hollow gods during my review of him) who is happily married with two small children. No criminal background. He was the perfect test subject.

How far would one go to save face and survive?

His family knows nothing of the immense gambling debt, his visiting of streetwalkers, or even the habitual drugs and alcohol in the last few months. Aside from us, Madara and myself specifically, no one noticed the changes. Not even himself.

We released our hold over his family to strengthen the delusions the mark had and with a few subtle words and rusty sword in hand, he preceded to slay the fleeing orcs. Madara and Jashin were highly disappointed at the cowering bloodstained man though his mental state was rather flimsy to begin with.

Then again I didn't trust (for good reason as I learned earlier that day) most of my father's staff. A child who was completely positive that he was Naruto Uzumaki, only child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, slaughtered the people who tried to take what is mine. We, my brothers and myself, were the only ones who saw what actually happened. Meena, one of my favorite handlers, would tell me later that night what everyone else saw.

"One second you were being threatened, naturally annoyed at their audacity, and the next they were all killed!" She shivered, eyes abnormally widened as her attention drifted to me. "Slashed open like they were torn apart by a violent wind."

There won't be any drama involving my leadership for a long time due to the kid We could only witness. The boy however could not be their child. I witnessed a Kumo shinobi, though I had more than a few doubts on his true identity, tear apart the feminine muscles and organs methodically before dropping Kushina in the middle of Konoha's busiest district the night before. All around us were faceless people that passed us both unnoticed which immediately brought to a certain genjutsu Madara mentioned.

"Who could have the patience and discipline to pull off such a risky move?" I asked no one in particular. Madara was distinctly absent, dulling my improved eyesight and attention to details somewhat. He would have scoffed at the worry for this peasant before pouting in his little corner.

The red haired young adult abruptly stopped screaming as I warily approached her wounded form. A faint whimper escaped her throat as I sat on my knees beside her, her lifeblood staining the white Oriental styled sleepwear a brilliant crimson. I never took such an active approach in the dreams before so I was worried on what will happen by directly interfering with what was happening. Still, I had to do something. First the bleeding and damage had to be reversed.

"Shukaku-nii." I acknowledged my favorite tanuki, unknowingly catching the teen's full attention.

The tanuki in question snorted. 'Oh joy...'

I rolled my eyes at his lackluster response. "Be a good big brother and stop the injuries from continuing. Kurama-nii and Naru-ani will assist me for the most part. In exchange, accept her split blood and some of her damaged flesh."

We watched her wounds become frozen in time, neither killing or healing her with mixed reactions. I was only surprised due to seeing the very small seal like designs surrounding the warded off area since I was used to Shukaku's time alterations due to his constant presence. The teen however was in stunned awe, wide eyes taking in my appearance with something akin to witnessing a miracle. Kurama chuckled at the comparison. Jashin was excited for what will happen next.

"What is your name?" I asked. "Mine is Mia Tolbert."

We both knew it was an attempt to restore some sort of normalcy into the situation but she answered regardless. "Kushina Uzumaki." She twitched as my hands checked her body for hidden injuries. "I'm pleased to meet you Mia-chan, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Uzumaki...? The name was familiar. Kurama might have talked about the more long lasting clans but not much else.

"Likewise Kushina-san." No lose beating around the bush. "You do realize this whole area is affected by an illusion, right?" Her wide eyes at hearing my observation proving how effective Madara's lessons were. Or Konoha really went downhill when teaching future ninjas.

"How could someone be able to do this!?"

I shrugged. "Mangekyou?" That is a good question actually. To my knowledge only Madara had an Eternal Mangekyou but who knows? I pushed the curiosity burning inside me to the side for now and focused on my next actions. "I am going to take on many of a particular older brother's traits in order to tend to your wounds better. I might become sadistic, cruel, swear happy, and generally have a dark or warped personality. Given the fact Jashin's is a homicidal deity or whatever he knows how the body works best."

Kushina nodded, albeit slowly.

I closed my eyes and entered the bloodstained battlefield that was his domain. I had given up figuring out how I can enter the mental territories of my friends whilst I dreamt. Ignoring the stench of decaying corpses and wailing screams all around me, I wandered past the unmarked graves to the two altars in the center of the chaos. Jashin's altar, while large and elaborate, his was in the shadow of an shrine with a sealed crystal large enough to hold an adult comfortably within the building.

Blood of those slain drifted over to me and formed a ragged crimson trenchcoat on my body upon contact. Silver buckles and wire chains crossed over my upper chest and I felt something place a fedora atop my head making me open my eyes in glee.

'Why do you always go with this fucking outfit?'

I smirked as I adjusted my hat. "Jealous, Naru?" My smirk grew at the annoyed impression he gave off. "While Alucard is fucking epic. I love you more."

Opening my eyes, I immediately took note of the blackened areas on her face, her heart, and the wound itself that indicted she was also either poisioned, diseased, or otherwise had some handicap for a long time. That would need to be addressed after the procedure. I shifted my sight and senses to check for chakra and spiritual changes and found that they were forcibly suppressed to civilian levels. Her scent, aura, and other imprints were normal however which gave me hope for a swift recovery.

Kurama reluctantly started healing her as soon as he noticed that I was accepting her injuries and denying them. Thankfully, the act of channelling Jashin increased my pain threshold or I'd be bitching too.

"Gotta give that guy props. Suppressing the immense chakra amounts of the Uzumaki clan is no easy thing. Focusing on what they were meant to do and yet making sure it won't kill you...that is the difference between novices and professionals." I grinned wildly. "Now I want to meet the lucky bastard."

Kushina blinked repeatedly at the shift in personality. "Weird." She muttered after a moment.

Dark laughter left my throat, startling even myself. Brushing off most of Jashin's side effects, I became serious. "Kurama-nii will be slowly releasing your chakra in order for your ass to be located. Unfortunately, I was unable to make you whole once again. You will be forever barren, I'm afraid." I scratched my cheek nervously. "I also might have acquired some of your chakra or experience when I absorbed your injuries. Knowing Kurama he might have picked the main DNA strands that belongs to your clan just to spite me."

Kushina smiled for the first time, bright and cheerful as the sun. "You must truly be blessed by Yomotsu Hirasaka for those beings to view you as a sibling. Perhaps even the physical manifestation itself!"

'The bitch is fucking nuts.' Jashin said and for once the rest of us agreed with him.

I swiftly shattered the illusion and only a minute later the exhausted woman was held by a spiky haired blond. What Madara explained were ANBU, advanced ninja who worked directly for the Kages arrived around us, Kurama began to visually appear in beast form at the hostile atmosphere. Outlines of three physical tails tore at my clothing as my fingernails and teeth sharpened. My aura usually nonexistent gained a dark red hue causing my shadow to disappear. A gourd shaped bottle formed held by a chain formed in my claws and I knew it was Shukaku's emergency way home.

Kushina hit the potential Hokage hard enough to make him stumble. "Leave Mia-chan alone! She's the one saved me!" She helped her stomach sadly for a moment. "I literally owe her my life!" Her gaze was defiant and promised pain should her hubby try to harm me.

The blond had already changed his tune upon hearing I saved the red haired girl. The fact I more or less restored her to perfect health and the lifedept only cemented his feelings toward me. Something I can use if shit hits the fan and I forget to duck.

"Always remember to use every available resource to further your plans. Use everyone and everything to their utmost potential. By emotional, morals, physical, or mental tactics, you can make even the gods bend their knee." Madara, I remembered, smirked at some private joke. "Maybe even manipulate myself like a common peasant."

"Mia-chan, was it?" I nodded at the man's nervous inquiry. The man did catch me unaware by slightly bowing in thanks. "I thank you for saving Kushina, both as her husband and the Hokage. She is a valuable kunoichi and member of the community who vanished exactly one month ago."

Kushina grimaced. "It's already September 28th?"

I was concerned about the time inconsistencies and even the others were confused. Then again we never directly interfered with the dreams. Kurama twitched at the the couple's approach, indirectly damaging the immediate area by the lashing tails.

Kushina smiled gently, calming me somewhat. Just enough for Shukaku to reverse some of the damage around me. "Forgive his lack of manners Lady Mia for not introducing himself." All I could do was sigh at her confusing words and motion for her to continue. "His name is Minato Namikaze."

I nodded in understanding. His name was familiar for some reason as well. Still, this whole thing is getting too weird for me. All it would take is to drink and then blow out the water within the gourd to send me back into reality. Simple really. Halfway through the motion, I promised to return on the tenth of October and for some reason requested all nations and major organizations to meet the Fumei clan regarding Yomotsu Hirasaka or something. Honestly, the details escaped me as I awoke in the bed shortly after vanishing in the mist.

In light of my bloodied birthday, and the weird Kushina event, three voices of reason (and one childish man) came to pay respects and concerns. Tobirama Senju, a fairly annoying person both as a dream and voice, specifically advised against the Uchiha clan members in every little thing, though he despised Itachi less than his kin. Nagato-nii taught me a lot about his village and of various Kekkai Genkai, or bloodline inheritance, he encountered or heard of. The Rinnegan was one that caught my interest much to his amusement.

Nagato's 'realm' was an people less mirror image of his village Ame, or Rain as he told me, and constantly rained. A giant everblooming cherry blossom tree on a hill overlooking much of the village was our favorite meeting place. My curiosity and love for knowledge led us to have many discussions ranging from war tactics to technology. He particularly found tablets and portable music players fascinating and actually planned on starting a business in Ame involving those type of items. In any case we got along fabulously and he was used to my odd requests.

Nagato folded his arms. "I'm not throwing fireballs at you."

Except to try out some of my theories and ideas.

I stomped my feet, annoyed at the stubborn man. "Kurama-nii is already working on the final parts of the Phoenix Tears Technique and Shukaku with his Sands of Time abilities. I have several people that can back up the theory and technical application of the idea in question." My eyes narrowed as the rain became a storm around us. "Even you thought it might work."

Nagato, or Pain as he wanted me to call him around others and only then, sighed before muttering, "I really shouldn't have told you and yet I..."

He frowned in thought leaving me wondering on what he meant. He rarely was conflicted by anything, but the man was seriously considering something. I started to leave his mental realm to visit Tobirama, Tobi, or even Itachi when Nagato shunshined away and then levitated himself. Naturally that mildly frustrated me.

"Cheater!" I stuck my tongue at him and barely caught the hand seals for the most basic fire ninjutsu. "Trying to become an Uchiha now?"

He spat out the fireball and I slowed it's movements down drastically, much to the fearless leader's interest. "I'm not the one with countless Uchiha's badgering them. Personally, I believe they are trying to become genuine kin with you. There are rituals, forbidden as they are, that can siphon a few clan member's blood into a nonmember in order for them or any descendants to use their Kekkai Genkai."

Focusing on my throat, I coated the entire mouth with my vaguely chakra like energy and silently prayed for it to work. Even attempting this experiment based on fictional talents was beyond messed up. Then again chakra natures and the world's energy both in waking and dreaming reality worked differently for me than most of the ninjas. My emotions and will often lashed out in unexpected ways to alter things.

The heat of the fireball warmed my skin, the fiery orange color ecplising the sight of Nagato from view. Just as it got close enough to be dangerous, I inhaled deeply in order to contain the jutsu for a moment. Sounds of fizzling out accompanied the sight of the fire breaking down in a small stream that entered my body through the mouth. If anything the fire tasted like I just swallowed several really hot peppers. The burning aftertaste died down enough for me to concentrate on modifying and reversing the blast.

Obviously easier in theory than practice.

My blood slightly simmered in time with the breaking down of the fireball into a single overpowerful blast. A odd clarity came over me, enveloping me in a deep sense of security, and I knew whatever happened wouldn't cause any problems.

Sparks left my lips and I breathed out a single spinning blue fireball where Nagato was previously. On and on it went toward the sky where it exploded with a flash of blinding white. Small flames fell only to be extinguished by the calm rain.

"Wow." While very lackluster in explaining how epic it was, I couldn't think of anything else since my throat was still sore. Luckily, Nagato understood my meaning.

I stumbled forward a step as if I was tackled from behind. Childish cries of my name drifted over the wind and halfheartedly I wished to escape from Tobi's attempt to invade anothers mindscape.

He crossed his arms, a deep frown aimed at the clingy guy. "Be careful of Tobi, Mia. He is not to be taken lightly."

I had to snort at Nagato's warning. "First it's Tobirama warning me about Madara and how close we are and now it's you and Itachi trying to stop our friendship." Nagato blanched for some reason though regained his color and then some at the tight hug I gave him. "While I appreciate everyone's concern, I am not weak and in constant need to be protected by everything. The training and exercises reports proved how far I came."

I kissed his cheek lightly with a silly grin. "Besides I love all of you like friends and family." You are all I have to call my own, was unspoken but mutually understood.

The years leading up to my thirteenth birthday consisted of awesome or mind numbing dullness in the day to day activities. Every other week I spent the entire seven days with my friends and trained or played with them. Days alternated for different people due to the random wandering voices and the odd disappearances of the regulars. It was during this time that I notice how everyone's ages constantly shifted along with what they knew. Itachi, for example, went from six years to early twenties at odd times. Madara was usually always in his late teens early twenties when I saw him though it was rare nowadays. Tobi was very clingy at both teenage and late twenties ages and darkened immensely when I talked about the others. One person held his immense hatred.

"If Kakashi even thinks of bothering you, he'll be sorry." He said, rubbing the silly lollipop mask against my face affectionately. Calm and cheery as he sounded, for once I saw a far darker part of Tobi.

My waking life was fairly decent. Tolbert Organization and Company flourished under the paper tiger's 'rule' and I played the part of a poor, yet incredibly gifted, orphan waif well. No one outside of my chosen circle even knew a fraction of what was going on. Amalia was the closest due to being my legal guardian and every day life confidant. The company was the legit side and had recently created a division specialising in psychic and paranormal phenomena research and modifications with Amalia as the head of the branch. The organization in turn spread modified and psychic abilities users underground fighting rings. Gambling and thievery reached a new high with shadow manipulation and mind calmers. Naruto enjoyed the mayhem and even observed my favored projects to ensure survival rates.

It's times like these that I am compared, albeit understandably, to Orochimaru. The few times we came across one another, neither of us were alarmed at the other's actions. In one of my more stressful moments, we shared information since we acknowledged the other as a scholar. Certain regenerative modifications to permanently maintain a more youthful appearance and snake like improvements was his first request. I requested Kimimaro Kaguya and Juugo to be untouched by any and all of his plans.

The next time we met in the underground science lab he claimed in the mindscape, Orochimaru shaved at least twenty years off his age. The snake found me more fascinating with each chance encounter. Especially when he decided I had something to do with something called Yomotsu Hirasaka, Yomi, and Takamahara. Whatever that meant. The guy did some exploring involving something called the 'lost lands' and eventually found some eerily identical research on the DNA alterations and additions that was the main factor of the Tolbert 'Genes' as I call them.

If, and it's a big IF, it was the same, as insane as it sounds, then they will have a hidden trait that I can use to control when needed. If someone went into a berserk state or became a monster then I can revert them back to their natural state or convince them that I was the only one they can trust and listen too. An unchangeable failsafe fused within their very being. Orochimaru was administered an improved version of my original creation during the last visit, so I have nothing to worry about at least.

In gratitude for his 'vast' improvements I was allowed unhindered access to Sound and his science experiments in the future. To improve our relationship or some such bullshit. I didn't particularly care for how he stressed relationship so I politely left for the day.

'God damn Pedo-Snake has no fucking idea who he is messing with!' I couldn't agree more with Jashin.

My dreaming life started to jump back and forth between years. I once saw the fucking bitch Kaguya who defiled the long standing pact between the denizens of the lost lands that remain their and humanity, forcing the god tree to change into a monster. Kurama and Shukaku physically manifested in order to aide me in destroying the so called Rabbit Goddess and purifying the rampaging beast. They were unusually respectful to the elder spirit and the end of the old world for a long time. Her sons were thankful for the deed and I was introduced to the Rinnegan wielder's sons. The older one was impressed at how 'strong a girl can become' and gained a slight obsession and affection at noticing the hold I had over the 'demons'. Future chance encounters proved how much it grew. Despite being long married and much older upon my last dream, he still had the obsession that worried Kurama, his father, and his younger brother. Their father was very old and debating on who to pass his legacy on when at a spur of the moment, and as a joke, I offered the idea of Indra and his descendants learning about some lost lands and it's denizens and how to be like and 'tame' them should they need assistance. His brother and father refused the offer so vehemently that something cracked in the man. After the man's rampage of hatred and vanishing act, I was scolded. Halfheartedly, I noticed he had Nagato's eyes and questioned on whether it was a mutation of demon or modified genes lying dormant within the tree. Also where can I get some of that.

Suffice to say, I may have seriously fucked shit up around here.

Then again it could have been a weird coma induced dream. I was 'asleep' for several weeks shortly before my thirteenth birthday because of some accident or something. The damage was so bad that it took that long to recover. Speaking of my birthday, I encountered a college student when I was in Fukuoka, Japan for business at Ichiraku Ramen of all places. Never did I expect to see drawings and sketches of Kurama and this Naruto kid and naturally I voiced my shock stunning the person.

Don't know what's worse, visiting their world at night while they visit the mindscape or having them be all fictional creations. Not that I could speak of my more indepth experiences to Masashi Kishimoto anyway.

'He's really starting to annoy me, un.' Commented one of my newest companions by the name of Deidara. 'Never mind the creepy way he's looking at you.'

'Wow, brat' began the boy toy. 'He must have got under your skin. I can already tell you are preparing your so-called art.'

I heard a faint explosion in my mind and sighed, knowing full well an argument involving views on art is only a breath away.

'Shut up Sasori-Danna! Art is fleeting not your messed up attempt at eternity!' Deidara exclaimed with a smirk. 'Besides he's bothering you as well. Why don't you use you puppet craft to mess with him, un?'

I hate it when I'm right, I thought sourly.

'Masashi's version does sound very different from ours though' Kurama pointed out. 'I don't appreciate being sealed away, but the brief overview has enough similarities to warrant information gathering.'

I mentally rolled my eyes at the nine tailed fox while maintaining awareness of the outside world and the bickering. You mean interrogation.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. 'It would be pointless to use such a worthless specimen for my Art.'

Kurama grinned like my favorite foxface. 'That's what I said.'

"This will sound completely insane but I've been dreaming of the people and world you are coming up with all my life. I've witnessed beautiful and touching scenes and waded through rivers of blood through different generations."

Masashi Kishimoto accepted my words with far more understanding than anyone else. He described the known storyline up until chapter fifty or so if his luck continues. I learned a few things during his summary though the nonexistence of Naruto and a less egotistical and revenge driven Sasuke were the main changes.

We had just exchange information and promises of weekly or biweekly contact when a cat eared and tailed teen approached us. Mild annoyance caused the black ears to be pressed against his skull. "There you are Mia-hime. Isamu Satonaka called the main house and cancelled the meeting without explanation once again."

Not surprising since the man was a coward. A very influencal man, but a coward none of the less. "Kurogane, it would appear that we are being avoided." A grin threatened to shatter my innocent comment. "We should go see our old friend and clear up any misunderstandings."

Kurogane nodded his head repeatedly and soon we were driving over in my favorite vehicle, a expanded, modified, and pimped out hearse. The irony between my name meaning and the hearse amuses me. It would take about three

hours to arrive at his safe house so I could focus on the mindscape for a while. I had questions for Itachi anyway.

I found the teen in one of the common areas, in particular the Oni Hot Springs, munching on dangos and sipping green tea on a benc outside the bathhouse. Shukaku in his unique monk outfit and Kurama as a wolf size ninetailed fox were harassing the raven haired male. Tobi was poking Jashin's symbol with a sharp stick, and Tobirama was just drinking sake. He nodded in acknowledgement of my arrival to which I waved.

Shukaku found the whole massacre and Sasuke's first step into madness hilarious and judging by the amount of tokkuri bottles surrounding him, and the red cheeks, he was having fun. 'You must have really fucked over your brother, weasel boy.' The tanuki said, another sip of sake followed his statement.

Itachi munched on his dango rather violently. Shu-nii's comment must have gotten under his skin. 'He was unworthy' the raven haired teen finally said. 'Just as the village and my clan is.'

'Am I hearing a personal vendetta against Konoha? Somebody eat your last dango or something?' teased Kurama.

Tobi prodded the symbol one more time before seeing me. He brushed his hands off on his Akatsuki cloak, then took off running toward me. Arms wide open in a very comical way revealed all that was needed for his intentions. Even if I shifted to a different mindscape location now, he's still close enough to track me. Well, if I don't but up any false leads or what not.

'Mia-chan is a lot like Tobi! Tobi heard some of the others say "Like calls to like" so we must be identical. Even some of our skills are the same style!' Even then he clings to me like I was his favorite toy or a lifesaver.

Tobi, as usual, was rubbing his masked face against my own, an act of affection that was far too possessive and obsessed that I would like. 'Tobi thinks Itachi has issues.' Tobi whispered in my ear.

'Not half as many as you do you fucking mask wearing manchild.' Jashin mumbled to himself.

'It was only a matter of time before the Uchiha clan offed themselves.' Tobirama said, a smirk evident in his wording.

Fed up with all of them, I focused solely on Itachi and shifted both of us to a near mirror image of my main house, knowing no one can enter this area uninvited. A towering mansion mixing the best of medieval Europe style castles and traditional Japanese manors sat in the middle of nature, far from the prying eyes of the big cities. On the edge of the woods was a large church like building that wasn't there in reality or even the last time I was here. Curious despite myself, I headed over to investigate, Itachi silently following.

The first clear things I could make out, even with my enhanced eyesight (gotta love the benefits of being connected to Uchiha), were bones of all types, artistically positioned to both intimidate and enthrall the observer. The macabre beauty of human bones turned into benches in the garden area to the different animals wandering freely throughout the compound hinted at who might be hanging out there. A white tiger spotted us and nodded before entering the temple, further proving that Juugo was here at least. Itachi was visibly displeased by the revelation but swiftly regained his emotionless mask. Twin skeletons were revealed to be the design on the main door. Their arms were crossed as if to hold the other's half closed, black chains provided further obstacles to reach the inner sanctum.

"Maro'! Juugo! I know you are in there! Let us in already!" I called out to the recent arrivals.

"You let them build on to your property." How could a simple statement carry such a negative feeling? Itachi's been acting weird since meeting Masashi. "They must be important to you."

I turned fully to Itachi in mild horror at the possible implications of his words registered. He looked down at me, eyebrow raised in question. "Careful, Itachi-nii. Someone might think you were jealous."

Soon enough I was sitting in my pimped out throne of bones and pelts, overshadowed by a large tablet depicting names and years. Kimimaro Kaguya and Itachi Uchiha were observing how the other's relationship with me was like.

Or as Jashin might suggest, "Seeing who's dick is bigger". Goddamn pissing contests. At least Juugo was more social, what with the massive tiger wanting bellyrubs from the both of us.

I was the picture of relaxation when I broke their staring contest by a fairly innocent question. "Will I be safe in Konoha, Itachi?"

Itachi contemplated the question for a few minutes before even attempting an response. "Given what I've heard and seen and your own experiences, it is safer, by varying amounts, than other villages. Konoha..." A very dark yet unreadable emotion flashed in his eyes at saying the name. "Will attempt chaining you to their side no matter the cost."

I accepted the man's answer easily enough. "Doesn't help that I know enough about the village as a whole to wipe them out in a few days time. Civil war, dissension, fucking people over just for the hell of it. The mighty leaf would rot away if they don't attempt earning my favor."

Kurogane abruptly tore me away from the mindscape by helping me out of the car, a scared shitless thin man trembled at seeing the grin aimed at him. "It has been a long time, hasn't it Isamu? We should really catch up with one another."

The years flew by, or so I noticed by the world aging far faster than I did. Obviously a side effect of Shukaku's constant presence and active state. For the rest of the body changes... The tanuki probably plotted with the others on how to 'avoid that time of the month' for so long Jashin probably went, "To hell with it! Let's just get rid of all that useless for her shit!" Only possible explanation for absent organs and hormones that the X-Rays discovered when I was fifteen.

The dreams began to feel more real than the waking life, for which I was glad. Amalia has been doing her best to 'find romantic interests' and I would rather chill in the mindscape or just watch the lives, and very fucked up futures, of my dream lives and what they witness, than date normals.

Speaking of normals...

Most of the world has been touched by my formula, though nature regained it's vitality and purity by enhancing the memories of the land and it's creatures. Harnessing memories from ancient trees allowed some people to be able to reconstruct what was seen into the real world, which is both a good and bad idea. At least five hundred thousand children who have been born in the last decade had been influenced by the drastic purification of the world and the alterations within their DNA, granting the babes powers or changing their appearance. Not even families with no connection are safe from these mutations.

At that time, no one understood how much my existence irrevocably altered reality. And no one would for a very short, yet long time.

**AN:** Major changes from the Original Concept and the Canon Universe. Some immediate details will be explained. Questions or comments will be replied to fairly swiftly.

The main character is not Naruto (in fact he only 'exists' in Masashi's version and her sight/mind) but an OC who drifts between waking (her 'reality'), dreaming (the ninja 'reality') and mindscape where the voices and companions (canon characters) claim for their own. Due to the constant changes of visitors, the OC had naturally adapted her body and her immediate environment to reflect them. Things like vastly improved sight and other senses are just a few things. Some side affects would be channeling a certain god's traits to pick up injuries, see best places to inflict pain and where one can spot what makes up the body as a whole. Her Time 'stopping' in her mid to late teens due to the unconscious usage is a major concern for her. The history, ideas, jutsu and bloodline inheritance have been changed accordingly to better fit what will be revealed over time. The tailed beasts do not technically exist as anything other than fairy tales but certain people (Gaara for one) will considered different from the rest of the world. Kurama and Shukaku are the only one's who truly exist and as such had their powers changed along with having both a beast and human form (more specifically Kokkuri-san and tanuki from ). Controlling time and some gravity skills is Shukaku's most consistent skill set for instance.


End file.
